Rewrite: The story of Neko, Edward's cute girlfriend
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Rewrite to him; he loves her and that's all please read and found out XD EdwardxOC


**Okay I am rewriting this Fullmetal Alchemist of mine because will because I want to okay but I hope you guys like or love it ok XD**

**Paring: EdwardxOC**

**What my OC looks like in this story: My OC Neko, sex-female, age- same as Edward, eye color-cherry red with blue, hair color- short long raven with blue highlights and red tips**

**Keys: () means talking to ones self or thinking and so on okay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

**Rewrite: The story of Neko, Edward's cute girlfriend**

Edward and Al were enjoying their nice break when out of the blue Edward saw his cute and sexy girlfriend in a tree again as he sighs as for Al he saw her too in the tree as Al just laughs abit at that.

"Al please don't tell me that my girlfriend is not in a tree" Edward replied with a sigh.

"Brother she's in a tree" Al answered with a small laugh.

*Neko Edward's girlfriend was sleeping in a tree all cutely*

"Al! I told you not to tell me!" Edward yelled abit as he was a bit angry.

"Sumanai brother" Al replied.

*Neko moves a bit in the tree*

"Al would you please help me get her down before she hurts herself" Edward replied.

"Hai brother" Al replied as he helps his big brother.

As both Elric brothers were about to wake up Neko, she on the other was waking up on her as Neko sense her love.

"Huh? I sense my Honey...EDWARD-KUN!" Neko yelled all happily as she jumps down from the tree she was sleeping in as she then runs and jumps Edward.

"H-hey Neko...your up now" Edward replied with a cute blush.

"Good afternoon Neko-chan" Al said with smile even though he was wearing only suit of armor but you get the idea.

"Edward-kun! Edward-kun! Oh hi Al-chan!" Neko replied happily as she was kissing her Edward.

''N-neko come on behave'' Edward replied as he was blushing hardly.

"Aww but brother she misses you" Al pointed out as he was happy for his beloved brother.

"Hai Edward-kun I did" Neko said as she goes and hugs him as she was so very happy.

''F-fine alright I get'' Edward replied as he was still blushing once again.

~Two and half hours later~

Somewhere walking to other place or town

"Brother"Al called out to his brother as he looks at Edward.

"I know Al! I know!" Edward replied as he was a bit annoyed but not at Al though.

"But Brother...she's..." Al began to say as he looks at Edward and then at Neko.

"Yeah I know Al" Edward replied as he too was looking at Neko too.

Both brothers looks at Neko who was in tree yet again as she was so happy up there.

''Koneko and me sitting in a tree" Neko sang so happily as she was sitting in the tree with it.

"Brother" Al replied as he was a bit worry for Neko as he looks at her in the tree and then back at his brother.

"Hai I know Al" Edward replied with a soft sigh as he was still a bit annoyed.

"But brother...Neko is playing with that kitty in the tree" Al pointed out.

"I can see that Al" Edward replied as he sighs again.

"Koneko your so cute just like my honey Edward-kun" Neko replied with s cute smile as she hugs the cute black kitty.

"Meow" the cute black kitty meows all cutely as it goes and rubs it's head up against Neko's neck all cutely.

~Five hours later again or so~

Resting somewhere for a while

"Well that helped" Edward sighs a bit.

"Yes it did Brother" Al replied as he smiles at his brother.

Neko was all happy now as she was sitting in Edward's lap as it took five hours or so for both Elric brothers to get Neko out of that tree and away from that black kitty.

"Yay I'm in Edward-kun's lap!" Neko replied all happily smiling.

"Now Neko no more tree climbing" Edward pointed out to her as he pets her head all cutely.

"Yes Neko no more! Listen to my Brother" Al agreed with his big brother.

''Hai'' Neko replied with a smile.

''That's my girl'' Edward replied as he pets her head again.

"Yay! Edward-kun loves me!" Neko replied all happy as she cuddles up in Edward's lap.

*Edward was blushing so very cute*

~Next Day~

It was a nice windy day as our cute girl name Neko was having fun playing with some foxes and wolves in plain green field with them as the Elric brothers were somewhere else for a bit but then they showed up.

Edward and Al appeared

"Neko come on it's time to go now" Edward replied as he looks at his girlfriend.

"Yea Neko-chan it's time to go" Al helped out too.

"Awww do I have to?" Neko asked a bit sad now.

"Hai Neko! You do! Come on it's time to go now" Edward replied.

*Neko gets up and then leaves the cute foxes and wolves and goes to the Elric brothers *

"Neko looks sad Brother" Al pointed out to him

"I know but she'd can't keep them" Edward replied as he sighs.

*Neko was now next to Edward as she takes his right hand*

"I'm sorry Neko" Edward replied as he bends down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hai I know but they were so cute" Neko replied with a sad tone in her voice.

"Hey Neko! I'll tell you what! Let's make a deal" Edward replied as he looks at her.

"Huh? What kind of a deal?" Neko asked as she looks up at him.

"If you can be a very good girl I'll let you keep two pets alright" Edward replied.

"Really?'' Neko said all so very happy.

"Brother are you sure about this?" Al asked.

"Hai I am sure Al" Edward replied with a smile.

"Oh brother you're so kind to your girlfriend" Al said.

"Well that's how I roll Al" Edward replied slight blush.

"YAY! I get to keep two pets!" Neko replied all so very happy still.

"Hai but Neko you have be good for about five hours then you can have two pets to keep" Edward explains to her as he looks at Neko.

"Huh? What!? Five hours! Awww no fair! But fine I'll do it" Neko said as she made face at him.

"Brother do you think that's to much?" Al asked.

"Nope! Neko if you want to keep two pets be a good girl for five hours got it" Edward replied.

''Hai I will" Neko replied as she made another face at Edward again.

After that Edward and Neko, and Al went to town for something to eat and so on as Neko clingged onto Edward all cutely. Neko was being a very good girl as Edward could tell as she'd didn't act like a very cute child like she always acts when they go into town, Neko really wants to keep two pets. As they were about to leave Edward notice that Neko was holding his coat all cutely. Neko was even playing with it as she'd pulled it and then clingged to it after that then she'd held it all so cutely again, Edward was like aww but keep his cool as they left town Neko did it again and somehow it was turning him on as Edward tried with all his might to stay calm and cool but Al can see it and he'd was laughing and giggling plus smiled to himself as he'd watched his brother and Neko.

~Two hours later~

("Oh man! Oh man! What's she'd doing to me? Oh god!") Edward said.

("Oh my I think I forgot to call okaa") Neko said.

("This is so funny to watch") Al said as he was giggling inside.

("Oh crap! She's grabbing onto my pant pocket now! Oh crap!") Edward said as he was a abit hard now.

("Hmm...oh will okaa knows that I am with Edward-kun and his little brother Al-chan") Neko said as she was again pulling and playing with Edward's pant pocket.

Al: ("Hmmm...how long can you hang in there Brother?") Al asked as he can't help be giggle.

~Suddenly~

"Neko! Can I talk to for a few minutes?" Edward asked as he looks at her.

"Huh? Okay sure Edward-kun" Neko answered back to him with a warm smiles.

"Ok! Come with me Neko " Edward replied as he takes her by the right hand.

("Yep! He lost it! Hehe!") Al replied as he laughs and smiles.

"Oh okay" Neko replied as she goes with Edward.

~Out of site now~

As Edward takes Neko somewhere out of site he then pulls her up against some tall tree as he begans to kiss her. Neko moaned in delight as Edward kissed her as Neko wraps both her arms around Edward's neck and then she wraps both her legs around his waist too. Edward then deepen the kiss as his tongue battle with hers as Edward won of course they pulled away to breathe as Neko was panting hard but then Neko wanted more as Edward looks into her eyes as they hold lust. Edward saw that and went and ripped opened her blouse as he attack her left nipple as he licks and sucks it after that he attack the right one and did the same to it. As Neko moaned and meowed all sweet towards Edward as she was loving this, Edward then went layed her down on the ground as he lifts up her skirt and went and removed her panties. After he was done removing her panties he then placed himself between her her legs as Edward pushed himself inside of her, Neko moaned in pure delight as she'd feels Edward's dick inside her slot as Edward thrust slowly at first but then hard all the way into her. All you heard were moans coming from them as Edward did one or maybe two more thrusts. After that Edward went and place two fingers inside Neko's slot as that made her moan even more as Neko was panting so hard that she went and clawed the ground next to her Edward just smiled at that but then place a thirdfinger inside her slot as Neko moaned again so Neko's moans and meows were so beautiful to him as Edward smiles as he fucked her good and hard.

*****So much juices on them and on the ground next to them but then it's their juices though*

''Haaa...n-no more...please it hurts'' Neko begged.

''Nope Neko'' Edward replied as he kisses her chest.

''Haaaa...please... it hurts" Neko moaned as she feels Edward fingers go in deeper.

''No Neko your mine'' Edward purred in Neko's right ear all sexy as he goes and thrust his fingers even inside of her.

''Haaaa...NOOOO...please I can't take it anymore'' Neko moaned a bit loudly.

''Just say it Neko and I'll make the pain go away'' Edward whispered into her right ear all sexy again.

"P-please Edward-kun I need you inside of me again please'' Neko begged as she moans.

''That's all I wanted to hear my Neko'' Edward replied as he removed his fingers from Neko's slot.

As Edward did that he enter Neko again as he thrust inside her good and hard as she was moaning as he fucked her so hard.

~Three hours later~

Edward and Neko came back but Edward was getting her a piggyback ride on his back.

"Brother what happen to Neko?" Al asked even though he knows what happen to her.

"Oh she felt tired so I am giving her a piggyback ride" Edward lied.

(''Can't move'') Neko said with a yawn.

"Oh I see brother" Al replied as he looks away abit and then did a slight giggle.

("Damn! That was wild!") Edward replied.

("Can't move my body if I do it'll hurt like a mother fucker!") Neko said with yet another yawn.

"Well come on Al! It's time to move out" Edward replied as he walking away as he carries Neko on his back but all gentle and lovingly.

"Hai Brother" Al replied as he follows his big brother

*Neko falls asleep on Edward's back now*

("Hmm maybe we can do it again after we reached another town?") Edward said as he had a sly smile across his handsome face.

("Oh boy! Brother is thinking something dirty! Poor Neko-chan ") Al said as he sighs.

And so as they walk to get out of some kind of forest they were in they finally reached a small town as for Neko she was sound asleep on Edward's back as Al and Edward looks for a place to stay and eat when night came you never saw Neko and Edward again not until the next day. As Al could only sigh and nod is head because he couldn't believe he had such a perverted big brother but then Al couldn't help it that his big brother had someone he loves so dearly and Al was happy for his brother.

~Fin~

* * *

**Okay I am all done ^.^**

**I hope you guys like or love it**

**Please comment and review and remember no mean ones and no flame ones please and thank you X3**


End file.
